


Yuki no Haru, Mayonaka no Ongaku, Tsuki no Hikaru, Yuri on Ice

by k_haruyuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Falling In Love, M/M, Phichit Chulanont is the Best, Sick Katsuki Yuuri, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Social Media, Vacation in Hasetsu, premature retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: For almost 5 years, Yuuri Katsuki has climbed to the podium of Regional, National and World championships around the world. He shared the podium with legends like Victor Nikiforov. Several gold, silver and bronze medals are in his name and because of this, the sport became more valued in Japan. He became an idol, ice hero, national icon. But no one expected what lay ahead.





	1. Part 1 - Yuki no Haru - Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Yuki no Haru ~ Snow in Spring
> 
> Fic for Yuri on Ice! 1st year anime exibition.

**Sochi - Russia**

Yuuri Katsuki does a beautiful short program, leaving him at first by more than a point and a half of difference of Victor Nikiforov. The expectation for the free exhibition is high, and many bet on the victory of the talented Japanese, known for his breath, sequences of steps and the ability to create music with his own body.

But the expectation of the other skaters and the public was broken when, rather than announcing the Japanese skater normally, this was announced:

_**"We regret to report that competitor Yuuri Katsuki of Japan ended up abandoning the competition for personal problems. With this, the competitor Victor Nikiforov of Russia is declared winner, Christophe Giacometti of Switzerland in second place and Otabek Altin in Third "** _

With the bustle caused by the announcement, the championship closes

**~ x ~**

Months later, Victor Nikiforov is training in St. Petersburg when his coach, Yakov Feltsman, approaches and calls everyone present seriously. In his office, he turns on the TV and puts on a news channel where Yuuri Katsuki and his coachs appear.

_**Skater Yuuri Katsuki announces early retirement.** _

_**Skater claims to be going through serious personal problems that hinder his development as a skater.** _

_**Celestino Ciaddinni regrets the loss of his favorite athlete.** _

"He got fat. A lot. "Yuri Plisetsky comments, gruffly.

"How lucky I am," Victor Nikiforov said with a laugh. "It's easier for me to win gold now."

"Be careful what you say, Vitya," Yakov said, taking a deep breath.

And for another 4 years, he won all the competitions he attended.

And he found himself without inspiration, without encouragement to continue participating.

Unknowingly, Victor Nikiforov misses competing with Yuuri Katsuki, whom he once admired.

**~ x ~**

"Yuuri! Did you see? Did you see? I got it! I fulfilled one of my dreams! Thanks to you, I was able to realize this dream! And I won a medal because of him! I know you wanted to be here celebrating with me, but I'm happy anyway! "

Victor listens to the Thai skater speak the Japanese's name to the cameras. It is known to all skaters that they are both great friends.

"I know it's being very difficult for you, but be well, okay? I want to see you healthy again. "

The change in the skater's voice surprises everyone there.  _What did he mean with this? What happened to Yuuri Katsuki?_

Suddenly, Phichit Chulanont looks at the Russian skater and opens a smile, approaching him.

"Hey, Victor, do not you want to take a vacation? I know the perfect spot." he says, making the Russian frown.

"Vacation? I'm in. "Christophe says, putting his head on the shoulder of his Russian friend.

"Great! We'll go to Hasetsu, Japan. "The Thai speaks, taking a selfie with them.

"Hasetsu? That is not the city of ... "Chris says, then whistles. "I understand. Very well."

Without understanding anything, Victor just let out a sigh, seeing himself forced to follow these two. God knows full well that he needs a break.

That night, on his cell phone, Victor searches for information about Hasetsu when he comes across the following information:

_... Port city on the island of Kyuushu ..._

_... low level of tourism makes the city currently has only one hostel, famous for its hot springs ..._

_... has an ice skating rink ..._

_... Hasetsu is the hometown of ice skater Yuuri Katsuki ..._

Victor freezes.  _What?_

**~ x ~**

When Victor, Chris and Phichit arrive at the Hasetsu train station in April, they find the town covered with snow. It's already night, and Victor finds himself exhausted for traveling by plane and train with two selfie and social networks junkies.

"You warned the inn of our arrival, right?" He asks Chulanont.

"Of coooourse." Phichit replies.

By taxi, they soon arrive at the inn. A large oriental house, full of banners with oriental characters and words like 'hot springs' in English. Phichit approaches the door and opens it by sliding it to the right.

"Yuuuuuuuuuri ~ ! Surprise ! "He screams loudly, and a great roar of crockery falling to the floor and breaking.

_Surprise?_

"Phi-Phichit-kun?"

Victor and Chris head inside, delighted with the interior of the place. On the right side, medals and trophies are displayed in a glass cupboard, locked with a padlock. On the left, a wooden shelf, where in the middle there are three photos. In one, a couple smiles together, hugging each other. In another, a girl with folded arms, with a cigarette in her mouth. In the third photo, a cute boy held a small brown poodle. In front of the photos, an incense holder with 4 accesses on the right side of a bowl whose smell gives mouth water.

"Victor? Chris? "Yuuri Katsuki's voice awakens the Russian, who looks at him.

And what he sees scares him.

If before Yuuri Katsuki was a little fat in the interview, now he is very thin, pale and tired-faced. His black hair is long and messy. He wears a large dark blue shirt and loose jeans. This one collects with a broom and a shovel the broken crockery, going near a table.

"Welcome to Yu-topia Akatsuki," he says, his face low. "How long do you intend to stay?"

"Until you stop lying to me." Phichit replies, seriously.

Yuuri frowns at him.

"Do your coaches happen to know you're here?" The Japanese man asks, getting silence in response.

Victor watches him let out a long sigh, and brings his right hand to his forehead, in which he notices how fine his wrist is.

"Very well. Follow me. "He speaks, passing them and sliding the door to the side of the wooden shelf, which faces into a hallway.

It points to the doors on the right side of the hallway, indicating the dining hall, lounge, spa, kitchen and guest bedrooms.

"Here are the rooms you can use. I'll make dinner now, so enjoy the hot springs and wait for me in the dining room. "Yuuri passes by Victor, who grabs him just as he seems to lose his senses.

"Yuuri?" Phichit asks.

"I'm sorry. Thank you." The Japanese says to Victor, standing up and going into the kitchen.

"Chulanont, is that why you invited Victor?" Chris says, and Victor looks from him to the Thai.

"I'm sorry. Apparently the situation is worse than I expected. "Phichit responds, taking a deep breath.

"What happened to him?" Victor asks, getting a surprised look from both of them.

"You do not know?" Chris asks, surprised.

"Two years ago, the reason he left the World Cup ... was because of a fire ..." Phichit swallows. "It burned everything. Nothing has been reported to the media regarding his family, but if Yuuri is taking care of the new inn alone, something must have happened to then. And that shelf only confirms this."

"I wonder about when he came and saw that there was nothing left. Nothing. It's definitely a serious personal problem. I could not compete after receiving such news. "Chris comments.

Taking a deep breath, Victor bites his lip, agreeing with Chris. Entering the room, he sees himself worried. If it's really going to be a good time there, better to have Makkachin's company. And for that, he needs the help of a certain angry blond-haired kitten. Oh, alas. I just hope I will not cause Yuuri any more trouble.


	2. Part 2 - Mayonaka in Ongaku - Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can we get into the castle?" Chris asks, very interested in the tour.  
> "Maybe, if the owner allows it," Yuuri says, laughing.  
> They walk a little more and have lunch at a popular restaurant. To their surprise, the owner of the restaurant refuses to accept Yuuri's money, which only lets out a sigh. They go to the castle, and Yuuri disappears for a minute, coming up soon after with a smile on his face.  
> "I got the key. We can come in now. "  
> "You did not say maybe we could get in if the owner allowed it?" Phichit asks, surprised.  
> "Well ..." Yuuri begins to say, embarrassed.  
> "Yuuri? Are you hiding something more from me? "The Thai approaches the Japanese, upset.  
> "I am the owner," Yuuri said, making the three of them gasp. "As I said, Hasetsu went into crisis. And this has greatly damaged the city. As I still had a lot of money because of the competitions and the low Yen appreciation, I invested what was left over to renovate various public places in the city and, I do not quite know how it happened, but suddenly I became Hasetsu's mayor. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mayonaka no Ongaku ~ Midnight Music

 

After a delicious dinner and a good night's sleep, dawns on Hasetsu. It's still getting cold, but the snow has stopped falling. Victor opens the window of his room and realizes that Yuuri Katsuki is removing the snow from the entrance of the inn with a shovel. But ... the Japanese seems to have difficulty doing the work alone and the Russian finds himself standing, closing the window and leaving the room. He walks to the entrance, in a pair of black slacks and red sweaters, heading for the inn entrance. He looks at the bookshelf with the pictures and wonders about what Phichit Chulanont spoke about yesterday.

_What did he mean when he said, 'This shelf just confirms that something else happened?'_

Victor ends up listening to the glide from the front door and sees Yuuri Katsuki watching him from the entrance.

"Good morning," he says, smiling at the Japanese.

"Good morning," Yuuri says, looking from him to the bookshelf. "Any problems with the altar of my family?"

"No, I just ..." Victor begins to try to explain himself, but stops.

Yuuri tilts his face, still looking at the Russian, more tired than yesterday.

"This is an altar used to respect the dead. The couple in the first picture are my parents, Toshiya and Hiroko Katsuki and the girl is my older sister, Mari. This is me and my dog, Vicchan. Since I had no pictures of him alone, I put one of his with me. "

"Your whole family died?" Victor asks, and immediately covers his mouth with his hand, regretting to have asked.

"Yes. They died because of a fire, 5 years ago. The fire burned the inn, and Vicchan ran through the streets for help, and was eventually run over. My parents and Mari died sleeping, after a long day of work and celebration for me. Police investigated and discovered that the fire was not accidental and the culprit was soon arrested. End of story. "Yuuri walks past the Russian, who suddenly turns to him and hugs him.

Yuuri becomes frightened and falls to the ground.

"Ow!"

"Oh no. Are you alright? I'm sorry! "Victor finds himself on top of the Japanese, his face close to his.

Although he is tired, the eyes of the Japanese enchant the Russian. Their color and size. The outline of his face. The little nose. Pink cheeks of embarrassment. The red lips ...  _What's happening to you, Victor?_

"Victor! You're heavy! "He listens to Yuuri, and quickly walks away from him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Yuuri stands up, massaging his back. "Breakfast will be ready soon. Do you want anything? "

"Can I use the hot springs?" Victor asks, making the Japanese smile.

"Make yourself comfortable. If it's of interest, then I'll escort you to Ice Castle. "Yuuri walks over the counter, dragging a door to open it. "Or I can show the city. Then you can walk alone later. "

"Oh, I like the idea of getting to know the city." Victor says, opening his wide heart-shaped smile.

"Very well, I'll inform Phichit and Chris later." Yuuri says, looking at him. "Now if you'll excuse me ..."

"Can I see you cooking?" Victor interrupts him anxiously.

Yuuri looks at him for a while, and nods.

"Come in." And they both head to the kitchen, where the Russian is watching the Japanese prepare a traditional breakfast.

**~ x ~**

With the three guests fed, Yuuri approaches them and informs on the combo with Victor. Strolling through Hasetsu.

"... We have the Ice Castle, where I used to skate since the age of 6, we have a real castle, where it was once inhabited by ninjas. We have a shopping center, beach, and my school. Hasetsu initially is not a very tourism-oriented city, but the former mayor has been doing his best to improve that point, since for my sake the city has started to become popular. The current one is working on it, too, since after the chaos surrounding the financial crisis and the loss of the previous hostel, tourists have stopped coming. "Yuuri explains, pointing out the locations to the 3 foreigners.

"Can we get into the castle?" Chris asks, very interested in the tour.

"Maybe, if the owner allows it," Yuuri says, laughing.

They walk a little more and have lunch at a popular restaurant. To their surprise, the owner of the restaurant refuses to accept Yuuri's money, which only lets out a sigh. They go to the castle, and Yuuri disappears for a minute, coming up soon after with a smile on his face.

"I got the key. We can come in now. "

"You did not say maybe we could get in if the owner allowed it?" Phichit asks, surprised.

"Well ..." Yuuri begins to say, embarrassed.

"Yuuri? Are you hiding something more from me? "The Thai approaches the Japanese, upset.

"I am the owner," Yuuri said, making the three of them gasp. "As I said, Hasetsu went into crisis. And this has greatly damaged the city. As I still had a lot of money because of the competitions and the low Yen appreciation, I invested what was left over to renovate various public places in the city and, I do not quite know how it happened, but suddenly I became Hasetsu's mayor. "

"Yuuri, this is incredible!" Victor exclaims, opening his heart-shaped smile with both hands on his cheeks.

"The. World. Need. To know. Of this. NOW! "Phichit says, already picking up his cell phone and opening Instagram. "Guys, selfie for the IG!"

**~ x ~**

**Phichi-chu**  with  **v-nikiforov**  ,  **katsuki-y**  ,  **christophe-gc**

[Photo: Phichit, Chris, Victor and Yuuri. In the background, Hasetsu Castle.]

Taking a break with friends in Hasetsu.  **#myfriend #YuuriKatsuki #ninjacastle #hasetsucastle #prayingforthekatsukifamily #myfriendishasetsumayor #imsoproud**

...

 **ciao-ciao :**   _ **phichi-chu**_  , call me NOW!

 **y-plisetsky**   _ **v-nikiforov**_  Yakov is hospitalized. He had a heart attack when you stopped appearing in training and disappeared. You must have forgotten the promise you made to me, as always, so I'll be going there to drag you back to Russia.

 **julian-gc** ** _christophe-gc_**  , call me.

 **loranne** katsuki seems different to me.

yes, he is much thinner from the news of the fire at his family's inn. But I am intrigued by the hashtag  **#prayingforthekatsukifamily**  used by  _ **phichi-chu**_  .

 **loranne** did he lost his family?

 **axel-lutz-loop** ** _loranne_** Yes, he lost his family and dog in the fire.

 **katsukifan01** ** _loranne axel-lutz-loop my god!_**  No wonder he is very tired.

**~ x ~**

**axel-lutz-loop**  with  **v-nikiforov**  ,  **katsuki-y**  ,  **phichi-chu**  ,  **christophe-gc**  in  **Hasetsu's Ice Castle**

[3 photos of triplets with each skater and his autographs and one with Yuuri. ]

Receiving visits from famous skaters.

...

 **loranne** ** _axel-lutz-loop_**  you girls are so cute!

 **axel-lutz-loop** ** _loranne_**  thanks loranne :)

Interesting. With so many places to take a vacation, they chose Hasetsu soon.

 **axel-lutz-loop**   _ **phichi-chu**_  told us that he is worried about  _ **katsuki-y**_  . Mom explained about the news incident. It was scary two months ago when they found him unconscious. He had to stay for 40 days.

 **Loranne** ** _axel-lutz-loop_**  , it's true. It was scary even for us who are fans.

**~ x ~**

Yuuri does not mind the comments from the photos taken today. He watches the 3 skaters connect with their respective coaches and explain the situation. They dine, dive into the springs and go to sleep. Yuuri finishes bookkeeping around midnight and heads to the side garden, sitting on the wooden jamb and beginning to sing low in Japanese, so as not to wake his guests. Victor, who has just left the bathroom, listens to him and is surprised by his beautiful voice.

"Yuu ..." Victor begins to say, but ends up stumbling on his own foot and falling on top of the Japanese, who grabs him before falling backwards. Again.

"Ow ! Yuuri exclaims, and looks him in the eyes. "Victor, we have to do something about it. If you're going to fall on me every time you're alone with me, my back will not hold. "

Yuuri notices that Victor is silent, wide-eyed and half-open, his face red. The Japanese slips his right hand into his silver fringe.

"You're beautiful." He speaks and freezes.

 _Okay. Victor Nikiforov is screwed._  Well, he just realized he is in love with the Japanese.

 _Okay. Yuuri Katsuki is screwed._  Well, he just realized he is in love with the Russian.


	3. Part 3 - Tsuki no Hikaru - Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yuuri awakens, Chris and Phichit say goodbye without Victor's presence. The Thai skater talks to his best friend that he needs to change. He needs to get better and live.  
> "Yuuri Katsuki. You are not alone."  
> The Japanese, with tears in their eyes, thanked both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki no Hikaru ~ Brightness of the Moon

The days go by without much change. The only ones that happen are that Victor spends more time in the room, reflecting and only meets Yuuri when accompanied by Chris and/or Phichit. Of course, both soon realize the change in behavior and decide not to get involved yet. Yuuko, Takeshi, the triplets, Minako and several people enter and leave the inn to stay with Yuuri a little, impressing the skaters.

But even with all that care, no one expected that one morning, Phichit finds Yuuri fainted at the springs. With burn parts in the naked body, he is removed, dressed with the inn's robe and taken with the help of Yuuko to the hospital in Fukuoka. Immediately he receives treatment and is forced to stay a few days hospitalized. According to the doctor, the accumulation of excessive work, poor nutrition, sleepless nights, depression and too much time in the springs were the cause of fainting.

_But why did he stay too long in the hot springs? He should know that he can not be long immersed. Unless you're distracted by something. Or someone._

Victor is worried about what happened. He blames himself. Christophe and Phichit look at each other.

When Yuuri awakens, Chris and Phichit say goodbye without Victor's presence. The Thai skater talks to his best friend that he needs to change. He needs to get better and live.

"Yuuri Katsuki. You are not alone."

The Japanese, with tears in their eyes, thanked both of them.

"What about Victor?"

"You two have a lot to talk about yet. He does not know we're leaving. It's his punishment for being one of the causes of his fainting. "

"OK. Take care and thank you for everything. "

**~ x ~**

Slowly, Yuuri recovers, under the care of Victor and the population of Hasetsu. 2 weeks later, he is already healthier than when the skaters arrived at the inn. But ... neither he nor the Russian said anything about what happened and the situation became more complicated when the Thai and the Swiss left and left to take care of the Japanese. Of course before, Christophe spent the night drinking  _(and maybe did something more)_  with Minako. And then…

"Yuuri, I need to get to Fukuoka airport. Yuri Plisetsy and Makkachin are coming and I need to go get them. "Victor talks, finding the Japanese sitting on a cushion on the living room floor, relaxing and watching TV.

Yuuri looks at him surprised to hear the name of Victor's dog and opens a smile.

"We'd better go and get back together. Let me change my clothes and get the keys to my car. " He says, getting up and turning off the television.

"You drive?" Victor asks, surprised.

"But of course! How do you think I carry the groceries I make for the inn? "Yuuri asks, tilting his face in surprise at him.

"Oh! Right, "Victor says.

The trip to Fukuoka is not very long, and the presence of Yuuri Katsuki makes it more enjoyable for Victor, unlike when he came with Chris and Phichit. But the return journey is another story, after all the Russian Yuri decided to spend much of the trip cursing the Japanese Yuuri until it stops abruptly, turns to the blond who is in the hitchhiker and says.

"If you do not shut up, I can leave you here, alone, in a city ... no, a country completely foreign to you, where no one understands you and you do not understand anyone. Who is giving you transportation, shelter and food for you is me, but that does not mean I have to put up with your dirty mouth. So change your behavior, brat, before I change my mind. "

Yuuri, satisfied with Yuri's and Victor's expressions of surprise, turns back to the street and continues to drive, quietly.

"Old man, how long are you staying here?" Yuri asks in Russian.

"Until I decide to return to Russia." The Russian five-time champion responds, also in Russian.

Yuuri remains focused on the steering wheel, listening to the two talking as if he does not understand.

"How's Yakov?" Victor asks, stroking Makkachin.

"As always. He said we should enjoy that we are in a city with an arena to train. But we'd better have someone to help us. "the boy says, making Victor take a deep breath.

"I can help with that," Yuuri says in Russian, scaring the two of them. "What?"

"Do you speak Russian?" Victor asks, surprised.

"Yes?" Yuuri responds. "Oh. Well, I graduated in linguistics when I was in the United States and Russia was one of the languages I learned there. "

"Awesome, Yuuri!" Victor exclaims. "" Yuri, what do you think ... hmm, this is going to be complicated. "

"What are you talking about, old man?" Yuri asks, while the other Yuuri parks the car.

"You can call me Katsuki. I do not care, "Yuuri says, looking at Yuri. "Welcome to Haseteu."

When he gets out of the car, Yuri is surprised by the simplicity of the city. The beauty of nature that merges with houses of peculiar architecture, bathed by the redness of the sunset, the sweet and faint scent of sea water, the noise of birds echoing through the sky ...

Yuuri notices people at the entrance of the inn in after asking to wait a little, he moves away to talk to them and the two Russians sees him bowing twice, and open the door of the inn, accompanying them with the luggage inside.

"Wow," Yuri says, surprised by what he saw.

"Yuri, I know it can be difficult, but I'd like you to behave while you're here. Yuuri Katsuki may look good, but make no mistake, because two weeks ago he was in hospital, hospitalized. "Victor speaks, taking advantage of the fact that the Japanese are not present to listen. "And do not do anything with a shelf that has pictures of people near the entrance."

"What happened to him?"

"Five years ago, he lost his old house in a fire. And in that fire ... he lost his whole family and his pet. The bookcase in question is an altar to honor the dead, according to the tradition of this country. "Victor explains, and Yuri is terrified.

"So that's what happened ..." The boy speaks, frowning and taking a deep breath. "I'll try, but you know how I am. Anything, I'll explode. "

They keep talking, until Yuuri returns.

"Sorry, new guests arrived and I had to attend to them. Victor, can you take Yuri to the fountains while I take his luggage to his room? You can leave Makkachin at the counter with food and water, "he says, taking the big suitcase and the boy's backpack out of the car.

"OK. Come on, Yuri. You'll love the hot springs. "Victor grabs the boy's hand and pulls him into the inn at the sound of Japanese laughter.

Soon Yuri sees himself in Christophe's old room, next to Victor's. The boy had been scared by the amount of medals and trophies won by the Japanese around 14 years of career. 14 years of medals. He feels relaxed until his belly snores.

"Victor, Yuri. Dinner's ready, "Yuuri says, down the hall. "I made Katsudon."

"Really?" Yuri listens to Victor ask, and leaves the room.

"Yes. Go to the dining room, the other guests are already having dinner. "Yuuri responds, looking from Victor to Yuri. "I hope you enjoy."

In the room in question, Yuri and Victor are served with two bowls of a plate of rice, vegetables, egg and breaded pork.

"Vkusno !" Victor screams, eating the pork. "Yuuri, this is incredible."

"Hm." The blond boy, who widens his eyes as he tries, now eats with gusto.

Yuuri sits between the two Russians and eats his too, silently. The Japanese pick up the dirty dishes and disappear, leaving the two Russians there.

"Delicious, isn't? Yuuri prepared it, "Victor says, pleased.

"Alone?" Yuri asks, looking from them to the other 16 guests who had also dined Katsudon.

"Yes," Victor replies.

Before Yuri could say anything else, two pairs of feet appeared beside them. A boy and a girl, Japanese, with a notebook and pen in hands, speaking Japanese with them.

"They said they love your performances and want an autograph," Yuuri says, passing the room quickly.

"Okay." Victor and Yuri sign the notebook, which is then signed by Yuuri as well, giving a dedication to the children.

Glad they go to the parents, showing the notebook to them with joy. Yuuri departs and reappears much later, joining the two Russians at the fountains, bathed in the brightness of the full moon, hitting details of the Russians' training.

In the ice rink, Yuuri sampled for both of them a routine he had prepared five years ago for a song created for him by the same songwriter as  _Yuri on Ice !_ , his highest-scoring program in history and whose record has not yet been beaten . In the end, Yuri stayed with the program, since the Japanese does not intend to return to skating competitively, due to the boy's facility to portray the unconditional love for his grandfather.

"I already imagined something like that would happen." Yuuri says, and Yuuko, who was assisting him with the sound, puts on another song: A mix of tango and flamenco, similar to the previous song.

This time, Yuuri skates sensuously, as if trying to seduce someone. He keeps his gaze fixed on Victor, as he licks his tongue, which soon realizes that this is someone else. But this is just a program. Not a confession. That same night, Victor receives a call from Yakov, who tells him and Yuri to return to Russia as soon as possible. Victor gives the news to Yuuri, who just smiles as he volunteers to take them to the airport. Days later, as he said goodbye to the Russians, Yuuri hugged the boy. As he embraces Victor, he uses his hand to turn his face and kiss him quickly.

"I'll be watching you on TV. Think about me. Surprise me, "he whispers, his face embarrassed, and he walks away.

Surprised, Victor just nods, moving away from the Japanese, who now finds himself alone in the inn.  _Alone, like never been before._


	4. Part 4 - Yuri on ice - Forever (End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor Nikiforov sent to the 06:42 of the day XX / XXXX :  
> Yuuri, I'm sorry I did not contact you sooner. But I wondered if I could skate Yuri on Ice at my final gala screening. I hope you are in good health. Victor.
> 
> I sent it at 10:21 on the day XX / XXXX:  
> It would be an honor. Send me an e-mail and I'll send you the MP3 file and the choreography. I'm fine, thank you and do not worry. I know you must be pretty busy. Yuuri
> 
> Victor Nikiforov sent at 10:02 of the day XX / XXXX :  
> Yuuri, are you sure this choreography is right? It has different movements from the original.
> 
> I sent it at 5:51 PM on the day XX / XXXX:  
> Do not worry. The changes are on purpose.

The first few weeks after Victor and Yuri's departure were the most difficult. With the hostel getting increasingly empty, Yuuri finds himself thinking of his Russian idol, now the love of his life. But not for long, because a new project created by Hasetsu prefecture that involves him is approved, causing him to panic. Because of this, and the low looking for the inn, he decides to return to train ballet and skating every day, counting on the Nishigori's help to document his progress. It takes a long time, but he manages to drive most of the triples, and prepares to rehearse the choreography of Yuri on Ice!

He then decides to play with the choreography in a free time, noting that he can skate in double with her.

Seven months later, under ASAHI TV recording, Yuuri skates Yuri on Ice! in the Ice Castle, as part of the tourism incentive program. When the version of the video, recorded by the triplets and which contains Making Off will stop on YouTube, Viralizes almost immediately when Phichit Chulanont, Christophe Giacometti, Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky, Kenjiro Minami, Guang-Hong Ji, Leo Church, JJ Leroy , Seung Gil Lee, Sara Crispino, and Yuuri Katsuki himself shared the video on their social networks. In the video, Yuuri reveals everything that happened, apologizes to fans and everyone involved with him in the world of figure skating.

Many other celebrities, Japanese and international, went into the chain, lamenting what happened and congratulating him for success. Two months before the World Cup, in Beijing, China, Victor sends a message to Yuuri, quite peculiar:

 **Victor Nikiforov**  sent to the  **06:42**  of the day  **XX / XXXX** :

_Yuuri, I'm sorry I did not contact you sooner. But I wondered if I could skate Yuri on Ice at my final gala screening. I hope you are in good health. Victor._

**I**  sent it at  **10:21**  on the day  **XX / XXXX:**

_It would be an honor. Send me an e-mail and I'll send you the MP3 file and the choreography. I'm fine, thank you and do not worry. I know you must be pretty busy. Yuuri_

The email arrives, and Yuuri soon sends him audio and choreography for double-skating. He then goes up to his wardrobe, picking up a box and revealing the clothes he wore when. He ran the show years ago. Embracing him, he makes a very important decision.

 **Victor Nikiforov**  sent at  **10:02**  of the day  **XX / XXXX**  :

_Yuuri, are you sure this choreography is right? It has different movements from the original._

**I**  sent it at  **5:51 PM**  on the day  **XX / XXXX:**

_Do not worry. The changes are on purpose._

**~ x ~**

The World Figure Skating Championship in Beijing begins and ends. Victor wins gold, Yuri wins silver and Phichit, bronze. Chris ended up suffering a mild left knee injury before the event, and lost the spot. What no one suspected was that the former Japanese skater was watching everything from the audience and very little, was not discovered by his best friend Thai. And then, the gala presentation arrives. Yuuri takes a deep breath and prepares to put his plan into action.

That morning, he finally reveals himself to best friend and his former coach, explaining everything to them. Phichit soon agrees to help him and he enters the arena, wears a navy blue jacket with a hood covering his face, walking alongside the Thai and his former coach.

Phichit introduced himself. When it's Yuri's turn, he stands next to the Japanese.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asks.

"You'll see soon, soon." Yuuri responds, smiling. "I'm proud of you. Now go and skate. "

The Russian boy skates Welcome to the Madness, to everyone's surprise. And then, he watches Victor head for the ice, and announce that he will skate to the sound of Yuri on Ice!

_And now._

He closes his eyes, listening to the first chords of the piano, and takes a deep breath, positioning himself near the entrance. Unsurprisingly, Victor is wearing a pink and black version of his old costume and he notices that the Russian approaches the middle of the program and is close to him. He pulls off his jacket, revealing a light blue and black version and enters the ice, skating over to the Russian and placing himself next to him, taking his waist with his left hand and the other hand, turning him face-to-face with him. The public and the commentators go crazy and because of surprise, Victor finds himself being guided by Yuuri.

"Help me surprise them?" The Japanese asks, standing with his back to him.

"My pleasure."

And with the second part of the presentation, both separate for a sequence of steps. Both gain speed and execute a Quad Flip, leaving for a new sequence, together again. Yuuri and Victor finish with their bodies glued together, almost hugging each other, with the Japanese bowed forward and holding the Russian who bends down behind. The presentation is applauded standing by the public, who begins to call by the name of the Japanese, who is moved, next to the Russian.  _And then…_

Suddenly, the Russian touches the Japanese's chin, making him look at him and then he kisses him, causing great commotion.

"I could only think of that to surprise you the way you surprised me," he says, smiling.

Yuuri smiled too, wiping away the tears.

"Oh really? So I guess you'd better prepare, because your birthday present will be more surprising. "He speaks, moving away from the Russian.

"Yuuuuuri! ~"

**~ x ~**

Months later, Victor and Yuuri are seen with rings in their right hands, buying an apartment together in St. Petersburg. The new inn was sold and Yuuri is now choreographer of the Russian Skating team, working alongside Victor, who is studying to be a coach in Yakov's place. In the instagram of a certain Thai skater, photos of a wedding roll the loose and one of the most tanned and commented is that of a bride and groom, a Japanese, performing movements considered professional pole dancing.

**~ End ~**


End file.
